Untouchable
by DragonLady99
Summary: To them their friend had always been untouchable, he could live through anything… even as their enemy. My ending to Lake Loagai.
1. Chapter 1

-1The five remaining members of the group rushed into the room. A girl with braided hair let out a strangled yell at the sight of a crumpled form on the ground. She ran to the injured boy and was soon followed by others with looks of shock on their faces. To them their friend had always been untouchable, he could live through anything… even as their enemy.

The girl ran to his side. Another boy with a blue tattoo on his forehead looked up at her and shook his head. Her mouth opened slightly as a wave of pain overcame her senses. Her knees gave way from under her as she fell on his right side. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Don't cry for me Katara." the dying boy said smiling slightly.

"I cant help it." she whispered looking at the ground and closing her eyes in pain. The aura of death was plain in the room.

In a desperate attempt to save him she thrust out her hands and laid them on his chest. A faint glow emitted from her hands and the boys face eased a little.

"This is bad." the girl stated as more tears fell from her face. She kept her hands resting on his chest just to feel him breathing one more time.

She closed her eyes as her friends huddled nearby speaking quietly. She heard a voice she did not recognize and a gasp of shock, but she didn't care. She opened her eyes slowly to find his closed.

"It was real." She heard him mutter softly.

She leaned it close to his face. "What was?"

He opened his eyes in response to her voice. He reached up a hand and put in gently on the side of her head. "Us."

Her eyes opened wide as he slide his hand through her hair and brought her head down to his. He placed his lips just below hers and she shivered slightly.

"This is the last thing I want to feel." He said. His voice was becoming rough.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Her stroked her face with the back of his hand for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and brought her to him.

In their kiss all the sadness, all the anger, all the hatred and poisoned memories floated lightly from his mind. This is all he had ever wanted since he had first seen the blue, fear- filled eyes of this beautiful girl. He placed his hands on the side of her head and kissed her deeply. She complied as tears continued to fall down her face. He opened his eyes and slowly broke their kiss.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a concerned tone. He could feel her companions walking toward them.

"I don't want this to be the last time I ever see you." she cried, her voice breaking. He brought his hand back to her face.

"Then it won't be." he said smiling. "I'll get better… for you."

She knew it was becoming difficult for him to speak.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine." he said smiling at her.

Her hands slid off his chest as she slowly rose to her feet. The look of pain on her face was enough to shatter his heart, but if it did he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel her walk away or feel Smellerbee crying on his chest. All he knew was their kiss, and that was the way he wanted it. He closed his eyes peacefully as two peoples voices drifted in his ears.

"I love you Jet."

"He's lying."

**I'm thinking of possibly making this a story but I think that would ruin the drama. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1All right everyone. I have taken a friend of mine's advice and I have decided to discontinue this story and leave it as it is. But don't worry! I'm currently writing a story that takes place right after the Avatar and his friends leave the room in "Lake Laogai." It will be called "Lying Through Your Teeth" and it will be in the same Katara/Jet romance section. And yes, it will be a chapter story. I will try to get it up and running by Sunday. Stay posted

With all my love,

Lari (RL95)

(Oh yes! And thank you to Absent of Grace, SilVer-mOOn-LiGHt-kAGURa-, Panther Eyes, JillRG, Jesus.Lives, SaiyanWarrior200, So. Cal Girl, Jet's-GirlFriend, roniloveu, and Meaghan for your wonderful reviews! You are all lovely and I thank you for your feedback! I hope that you will read my upcoming story.)


End file.
